


On the Ice

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Honestly this is mostly fluff I didn't intend for it to degrade this way ORZ, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, but then degrades into smut, i hate myself honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: After a heated night, an exhausted Yuuri asks to watch Victor skate. Victor invites him out to the ice, and things start to get heated before he drags Yuuri into the locker rooms.





	

Yuuri found the next morning after his first sexual encounter with Victor to be exhausting. Not only did the party after his little competition with Yurio last well into the night, he had stayed up to help clean, and then remembered the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach as Victor approached him- a burning desire tingling in the lower half of his body- a physical sensation which could only have been rivaled to eating his mother’s Katsudon for the first time in 5 years. Something so pleasurable to him he forgot how to be anxious and allowed himself to just do as he pleased. He was a little sore, but it wasn’t half as bad as he thought it would be- if that was the only issue.  
He stormed out of his room wearing an oversized turtleneck which was a dull red, his hair still tattered and un-brushed, and glasses half on his face.  
“W-Where’s Victor?!” he yelled with furrowed eyebrows and a frown which showed his gritting teeth, and a face flushed red. Minako, who had passed out drunk was sitting at a table curing her inevitable hangover.  
“Ugh- not so loud Yuuri!” She snapped, downing a glass of water, “I think I saw him go into the hot spring a few minutes ago.”  
There was a distinctly irritated tone to her voice, but he bowed a little and full on sprinted to the springs, dashing through the indoor baths which were empty, and bursting into the male's side of the spring.   
He saw him, sitting at the other end of the spring where he had first seen him nearly a month ago. He was very content, a hot towel over his pale, smooth face and short silvery hair. The steam was lightly obscuring the view, but he already knew the thin body half submerged in the water quite intimately at this point.  
“Victor!” Yuuri barked, gripping the neck of the turtleneck sweater he was wearing as steam started fogging his glasses. The neck of the other tilted forward, and the towel fell off into a hand that had risen out of the water to catch it, and a large smile appeared on the Russian’s slightly flushed face.  
“Yuuri! Good morn-“  
“Don’t you ‘Good morning’ me! Look what you did!” he shouted, but in a lower tone than he would normally have yelled to keep from having people question, and ripped the turtleneck off. His skin was a mess- there were multiple hickies all over his neck and a few along his stomach. Very noticeable against the paleish pink skin as small, dark marks of affection. Victor grinned, tilting his head to the side as he propped himself up, resting on the arm.

“I see what I did. What’s wrong with it?” he asked with an amused tone in his voice.  
“Wh-“ Yuuri looked taken aback “There are marks all over my neck! Most of my practice clothing would reveal all of this! How do I explain it?!”  
His annoyed tone only made Victor laugh harder, but he stood and wandered over to the other end of the spring to where Yuuri was standing half naked and hunched over in an irritated posture. Victor held a finger out and made a beckoning “come here” motion with a single long, slender digit. Yuuri sighed deeply but obliged and edged his way to the edge of the pool and leaned forward, and was met with warm lips pushing into his. He pulled away, still with an annoyed expression on his face.  
“Being cute isn’t going to cover all these marks! What did you do to me!” he said, voice raised but not shouting anymore with the other so close.  
“They are hickies. Little marks of love~” he played, still finding this entire situation amusing, caressing the marks gently.  
“You couldn’t have put them someplace less noticeable? How do I even begin to explain this! If those triplets find out-“  
“Don’t worry, my little love, I have ways to cover those.” Victor replied confidently, grabbing the back of Yuuri’s neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss, one that he reluctantly allowed himself to kiss him back.  
“If anybody notices I’m not going to be the one explaining it!” Yuuri warned, Victor thinking his expression was entirely cute and amusing.  
“Don’t worry~ I hope you did enjoy last night though? You seem to be in such high spirits, Yuuri.”  
Now he was just messing with him on purpose, Yuuri thought.   
“I- you! That’s-“he babbled, not entirely sure how to respond to the other’s words. I mean, of course it was great! It was one of the best thing’s he’d experienced next to his first kiss, which honestly wasn’t that great.  
“It doesn’t hurt, right?” he asked, placing a hand on Yuuri’s hip with a concerned voice, the amused tone fading.  
“It…. It’s sore, but it doesn’t hurt.” Yuuri replied, taking his glasses off to try and remove the fog that was entirely coating the lenses. Even with the glasses off, he could see he smile Victor nearly constantly wore, which seemed reassured.

“Good. I didn’t mean to be as rough as I was with you- you just drove me wild.”  
Yuuri was having a hard time trying to understand how Victor was so nonchalant in his conversation, but he figured it had something to do with that seductive, playboy attitude and much more expertise in this field.  
“You never did answer my question~” he hummed bringing his hand up to trace Yuuri’s jawline, and his thumb to slide over the still pouting lips.  
“It… It felt great… I liked it.” He almost begrudgingly said, knowing saying it would only add fuel to the fire that was Victor Nikiforov. Surprisingly, Victor didn’t laugh or giggle, but there was a hint of lust in his eyes.  
“Good. Remember that feeling in the rink when you practice. It will surely help your more seductive of performances.  
“After I shower I… I want to go to the rink.”  
“Oh? You look exhausted- I can’t-“  
“I want to watch you skate.” Yuuri said shyly, “I know I’m too tired to skate myself. I’m not going to try anything serious if I do go out there.” He said softly. Victor had been taken by surprise, but he was happy as well.   
“Well, hurry and shower. I’ll cover those marks for you, and we can head to the ice?”  
He hopped out of the steaming pools, careful to not make Yuuri wet, and covered himself with a towel.  
Yuuri’s thoughts during the shower were more than innocent- a small part in the back his mind whispered I wish Victor was here over and over, emblazoning the past nights encounter solidly in his mind. And without realizing it, he was moving his hands over places Victor had touched him- remembering the feeling was much more intense as the other touched him, rather than just his own hands. Rubbing his hands over his neck, realizing that the little marks actually hurt a little when pressed against. He remembered how great the sucking and nibbling felt against his neck, and how Victor’s breath and moans felt.

-Then he suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing he was getting hard from just thinking of the previous night. Water flowing down and over his stomach which had some dried semen on it since he fell asleep without really being able to clean himself up. The warm water also felt good over his slowly raising dick, and he quickly turned the cold water on and thought about anything other than Victor. It was hard to do, but he managed, and eventually came out of the shower, hiding his neck as he hurriedly snuck to his room. He dressed in a loose practice outfit that had the highest neck he owned, but it still was low enough to reveal the marks, and as he was trying to find any kind of scarf to cover himself, Victor barged into the room carrying a jacket.

“Normally, I’d use make-up to cover the marks but I- I admittedly made a few more than I had intended. So, wear this!” he beamed, handing over a jacket that was a dull blue, with Russian writing on its back.  
“Y-your jacket? What does it say?” he asked, holding it up. It was a tight, form fitting jacket that had a high neck, and would cover the marks pretty well, and he could hide the marks if he kept his head low.  
“It says ‘Dukh’, which means Spirit.” He replied. The text was pure white on the back of the dull blue fabric. “It looks good on you! If, maybe a little big.” he said as he put a hand on his chin, almost studying the fashion.  
“I don’t mind when clothing is big.” Yuuri replied, noticing Victor was wearing his practice gear as well- a tight, low cut V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and tight pants with a red stripe up each side.   
“Have a light breakfast, yes?” Victor smiled as he turned to leave the room, allowing the door to be cracked as he headed toward the kitchen. Yuuri followed him, keeping his neck hidden as best as he could. He sat next to Victor, and they ate very lightly, listening to his mother go on and on about how proud and happy she was, until she started telling Victor stories of his younger self.  
“-and then he fell onto the ice and spun around like a spinning top!” she laughed, Victor laughed, Minako (who was still hanging around) laughed, Mari laughed and Yuuri sat stiff as a board, blushing and glaring down at his light egg and rice breakfast.  
“You must have fallen quite a bit then, eh, Yuuri?” Victor chimed, dragging out the “yuu” in the males name.  
“He fell all the time when he first started. “ Mari smirked, waving her chopsticks around lazily, “he’d get so mad at himself,” she laughed, crossing her arms and making a pouty face “ ‘Victor-Senpai probably never fell like this when he first started!’” she mocked, which made Yuuri jump and yell.  
“Hey! I never said that-“  
“ ‘Viiictor-senpai is so perfect!’” she continued, eventually making kissy faces at Yuuri. Victor seemed entirely amused at the thought of Yuuri ever having called him “Senpai”.  
“I – I never said any of that!” he barked, glasses nearly falling off his face. I’ve never said any of that out loud anyway. He thought.  
He stood up from the table and grabbed his practice bag, and quickly left very embarrassed. Victor called for him to wait, but he just wanted to get out of that room. He was fine with stories of his childhood, Victor was bound to hear about them if he was going to stay as his coach anyway, but his sister went out of line, and before he realized it he was running to the Ice rink. Victor, surprisingly, managed to catch up to him and stopped him by gripping his shoulder.  
“Yuuri!” he said in an urgent tone, “What’s wrong?”  
The black haired man could see the concern on Victor’s face and shook his head.  
“My sister just… she’s embarrassing.” He muttered, sighing out, “I don’t know why she said that stuff…” and he started walking normally, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Siblings are supposed to embarrass each other, are they not?” he asked, walking next to him, purposefully brushing his hand against Yuuri’s.  
“I mean, we are but she didn’t have to say that stuff in front of you! That’s like when grade school kids tease each other about having crushes.”  
“Oh? I didn’t realize it bothered you that much. Perhaps because we’ve been so intimate, I didn’t think you could still be embarrassed.”  
“That’s- I mean, it’s still embarrassing. I don’t know how you can even talk about things like that so easily!”  
Victor smiled at him, grabbing his hand as they were approaching the rink, which was closed after the festivities of the other day.  
“I’ll explain it to you inside, if you’d like.” He said sweetly, taking out some key’s he had gotten from Yuuko after the competition.  
They had gone into the lockers and put on the last of their practice gear; Yuuri with his gloves and Victor removing the jacket he had run up with. It was relatively quiet until the skates were put on, and Victor went onto the ice. Yuuri hung back by the entrance, bracing himself up with the wall, not quite ready to enter yet. He watched as Victor started slow, doing small circles and laps around the rink – he remembered the circles Victor traced around his skin – before he did a tight spin.  
And again, he repeated the pattern several times, throwing his arms out in free stretching-like motions. Soon, his skating became faster, and he was doing jumps left and right. It was like watching water on a calm river; it was smooth and natural, the sounds of metal skates scraping against the ice replaced the sounds of rushing water. It made him feel peaceful, but there was a heat rising in the pit of his stomach- a familiar heat. He couldn’t stop thinking of the encounter, and watching the skater wasn’t helping, and eventually Victor took notice of the looks he was getting.  
“Yuuri?” he asked, slowly skating up to the entrance to the rink.  
“You- you look good.” He said quietly. It suddenly occurred to him exactly how alone and private this place currently was. “So- why is… how can you just talk about what happened last night so er, casually?”  
“Ah- that.” He winked, gently grabbing one of Yuuri’s hands and leading him out to the ice with him. He allowed it, rather happily, and they just spun around each other for a few seconds, Victor luring him to the center.  
“The reason I can talk about it so easily is because it doesn’t inherently embarrass me. Yuuri, you’re far too innocent.”  
“I- well…”  
Victor tilted the males head up, cupping his cheek. Yuuri swallowed, remembering what happened the last time they were alone together this way.  
“Believe it or not, there was a point I too got embarrassed about these things. But I learned, it’s not so embarrassing if it’s with, or about, someone you want to do sexual things with.” He leaned in closer, pulling Yuuri effortlessly to him, their chests touching.  
“I.. I want to do those things with you…” Yuuri started, looking up at Victor with bright, brown eyes. “I… I don’t know about anything though. You have so much more experience I feel like I’ll disappoint you-“  
“The only way you could disappoint me is if you gave up skating.” Victor replied sternly, brushing the blushing male’s hair from his face. The words were a comforting sound to Yuuri- he’d never give up skating unless there was some freak, tragic accident. It made him smile shyly, putting his hands on Victor’s chest.  
“Tell me, Yuuri, what kinds of things do you want to do?” he asked, feigning innocence as he placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, and started moving as though they were dancing. Thankfully, Yuuri knew how to dance- but it was a whole different experience with someone else taking the lead.

“I… I want to touch you more, and learn what makes you lose control.” Yuuri spoke, quietly, but honestly, a waiver to his voice that he was fighting with every ounce of courage he had. Victor raised his eyebrows, pulling Yuuri around in a spin before dipping him, smiling seductively. The heat was getting worse now, and his heart was beating wildly at the thought of Victor, and an intense urge came over him. On the way back up from the dip, he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him closer, their lips briefly touching. He felt Victor’s breathing hitch for a slight moment, before his arms too wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their lower half’s closer together.

“Ooh?” Victor cooed, his piercing blue eyes staring so lovingly at Yuuri’s almond ones that it made him melt- and those eyes were just for him. Yuuri tilted his neck forward, closing the distance between him and Victor’s lips. It was a warm feeling, a different one than the kisses they shared last night, but with the more Victor moved his lips against Yuuri’s, the more erotic the feeling became. Soon enough, the hands on his back trailed up two different places; his shirt and up to the back of his neck, where he was pulled into the kiss deeper, giving a soft moan which allowed Victor to enter the mouth. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and then as sudden as it had happened it stopped. Victor had entirely pulled away, holding his hand out.   
“wh-“

“I might as well teach you something while we’re here.” He said with a lustful smile, his eyes half-lidded and almost hungry. Yuuri gulped, but couldn’t help himself- the curiosity got the best of him and he reached out and took Victor’s hand, which had pulled and positioned the blushing man in front of him. He let out a breath as he was forced close to Victor’s body, feeling the faint bulge in the other man’s pants grind into his ass.  
“What is something you want to try?” he asked in a breathy whisper, his lips skittering across Yuuri’s ear which sent a shiver down his entire body. He reached his hands back, hugging the waist with the back of his hands against the small of Victor’s back. He felt Victor’s hands on the sides of his hips, and he pushed off, Yuuri following his lead as they skated slowly around the outer edge of the Rink. The silence was comforting to Yuuri- he could hear nothing but the beating of his heart and the in-time scraping of metal on ice as they skated.  
“I’ve uh- well… I don’t know what there is to try…” Yuuri eventually managed to say, grinding his ass against Victor’s groin which made him give a short groan.  
“There’s quite a bit- positions, techniques, toys-“  
“Toys?!” Yuuri blurted out, turning back to look at Victor who had started laughing. He reached back and grabbed one of the hands on his back, and spun behind, using the momentum to come face to face with the inexperienced and very confused male.  
“Oh yes,” Victor purred, “So many different kinds I have to show you. Ones for penetration, ones to penetrate.” He rambled, listing several different kinds- including the ones he had with him currently.  
“My favorite is this thick white vibrator-“  
“W-why did you bring those with you from Russia?!”  
“Well- I figured if you weren’t into my advances I’d either have to find someone to court or play with myself.” he replied with a slight shrug, “but I suppose I could still use them, preferably with you.”

As he said the words to end his sentence, he pulled his face close to Yuuri’s.   
“Does it sound fun? I guarantee you those toys will make you feel amazing~”  
“If it’s with you…” Yuuri replied with a sheepish smile, which only made Victor’s lust intensify.  
“Such a shame I didn’t bring them with me to the rink-“  
“I- I don’t want to do that here!” Yuuri immediately replied, pulling his face away, “It’s too cold and someone could see-“  
“Eh? But I love places like this- knowing we could be caught at any minute is so… exciting.” He hummed, skating away quickly to do one of his famous jumps, and then waited near the exit of the rink. Yuuri looked up at one of the large clocks and realized that they had been skating and flirting for nearly an hour and a half- granted most of that was just watching Victor skate. He skated up, looking up at Victor with his head tilted down. There was a part of him that was curious- if Victor liked it he was interested, of course in the middle of the Rink would be a terrible place to do anything, but the locker rooms or the showers…  
“Hm? You look like you want to ask me something.” He said in a sultry tone, reaching down to run a hand over the other males behind.  
“I- I haven’t been able to stop thinking about last night.” He admitted, and it felt good to say it too. He wanted Victor, and Victor absolutely knew it, but of course he was going to play with him.  
“What in particular?” he asked, stepping out of the rink, keeping exceptionally close to Yuuri as he possibly could without causing either of them to trip.  
“Nothing in particular… honestly!” He pouted, watching the silver eyebrow raise questioningly, “There… there was too much to just think about one thing in specific…” he said as he put his head down with a shy look, but was immediately forced back up by Victor’s hand.

“Well then, what made you feel the best?” he asked, their metal skates clacking against the concrete of the floor as they made their way for the locker rooms.  
“Err.. well… wh-when you uh- you know… when you put your dick inside me.“ he started getting flustered, but even saying that made his dick react slightly- why would saying this stuff turn him on like it was?  
Victor had a smirk on his face the entire rest of the short trip into the locker rooms, and he very hastily removed and haphazardly tossed into his open bag. Yuuri had only time to untie a single shoe before Victor was on top of him, cupping both sides of his face to bring him in for a very dominating kiss. With Victor straddling him, and very much grinding their crotches together, he let out a groan, the lust he’d been feeling all morning finally releasing itself from his mouth. Victor smirked, nipping at Yuuri’s lower lip, licking at it gently.

“That’s what I want to hear. And you won’t hold back here, will you?” he asked, a hand moving down to play with the seam of Yuuri’s pants.   
“S-someone could- aah~” he moaned out in surprise as Victor had put his hand down his pants rather abruptly and gripped the tip of the other’s dick, giving a firm squeeze. He tried covering his mouth to stop himself, but he was far too late and gave Victor a rather dirty look, which he responded to with a dark grin.

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he teased, slowly sliding off of the man’s lap, kneeling on the floor in front of him, “I can promise you, nobody is going to catch us here. They have no reason to be here today.” He said softly, taking Yuuri’s half-hard erection out of the jeans. Yuuri’s breathing hitched, remembering what he had done to the other man.

“I never did return the favor last night, did I?” he hummed, tracing his lips up and down the length, getting small whines out of the man. “Does this excite you?” he asked as his mouth covered the head, licking and kissing softly at first- which caused a low, breathy moan to escape – but as he inched his way further down the cock, the sucking became harder and more intense. Yuuri tried to hold himself back, but was unable to and thrust in a jerky, sudden motion.

“Ah- sorry I didn’t-“he started, leaning forward, but a good hard suck to his cock made him lurch and sent another pleasured moan coursing up and out his mouth. His hands found grip within Victor’s soft silver hair and tangled in his fingers, his breathing becoming heavy and had small moans that would escape as Victor worked his shaft with his hands, sucking and licking at the already leaking head of Yuuri’s.   
Yuuri found himself unable to stop shaking, the pleasure and excitement of being in such a “public” place quickening the arrival that was building in his erection. He could feel Victor’s occasional smile when he’d moan his name and that only made the burning in his groin intensifying.   
“V-Victor—Ah—I’m—it feel so good...”he whimpered out, his hips rocking lightly as leaning over made thrusting upward difficult.  
Victor hummed pleased to hear the words coming out of Yuuri’s mouth, feeling the fingers within his hair tightening, knowing that he was already close to his climax. He continued with both of his hands on Yuuri’s shaft, timing his mouth movement with his hands to stimulate the throbbing cock. His lips moved past the head and down the shaft half way, hands squeezing and pumping up and down as the mouth returned to the tip, open and exposed as he’d kiss it lightly before repeating the process.  
It was slightly different each time though- sometimes when he’d reach the tip he’d use his tongue to dig into the slit and lap at it, other times he’d keep the head in his mouth entirely while taking hard, long sucks which got the deepest moans to come out of Yuuri’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he could feel those same fingers starting to pull his hair tighter, and the small whimpers Yuuri would give after he spat out words- “Victor I-“ he’d whine, “I can’t-“ another pleasured whine, “Oh god-!”  
At the final words, and feeling Yuuri’s legs starting to come up and spread out, he removed his hands and took his entire length into the mouth, giving that last long hard suck with his tongue sliding up and down the shaft before he felt the younger man jolt, and nearly choked on the sudden arrival of the hot liquid hitting the back of his throat- but thankfully Yuuri was easy to predict so he didn’t cough or gag.   
The long suck that sent him over the edge pulled the extreme pleasure straight out of him, not only through his lower half but through the betrayal of his vocal cords as he moaned out Victor’s name, rather loudly, before releasing the hair and covering his mouth with both hands. It had been far too late however, and he watched as Victor swallowed his cum, with a devilish smile on his face.   
“Now that’s the kind of moan’s I like to hear.” He winked, tugging at the sleeves of Yuuri’s jacket, moving the hands aside to plant a small kiss on the other’s lips.  
“T-that felt really good…” Yuuri whispered, embarrassed that he had lost such control under Victor once again.  
“I’m glad, and I want to do that more often.”  
“C-can you teach me how to do it like that?”  
The question surprised Victor, his eyes widening for a short time before he smiled.  
“You already did such a great job- but I suppose there are still some things I can teach you.. Hope you’re ready for a second round, then~” he said dangerously, it was a teasing tone but he could tell Victor was serious.  
“W-wait again?! Here?!”  
“Get undressed- those showers are going to become our adult playground.” He smirked, standing up.   
“No! I don’t want to do that kind of stuff here!” Yuuri protested, turning his head away as he started putting himself back into his pants. Victor frowned a small but, sighed slightly and kissed Yuuri on the head.  
“Alright- but if you’d allow me the pleasure of doing it in more… public places every so often, I’d be very grateful.” He hummed, combing through his own silver locks to try to get any stray hairs down.  
“…O-only every so often. I- I don’t want to make it a habit.” He pouted, a blush on his face, “b-but… if you wanted… we-we can do this again at home..”  
Victor’s face positively beamed at the words he was hearing.  
“Eeeh~? We can?! Really~?” he smiled that stupid, happy go lucky smile he always wore when extremely happy.  
“Y-yeah… I- well I want to. Not here- but there is fine.”  
“Then let’s hurry, I so want to see you squirm again~”  
“Victor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this one immediately after the first one, mostly to try to shake off the rust that had built in my tiny, smut filled brain. Didn't intend for it to be anything other than some dirty talking, but here we are.


End file.
